


All Night

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Minors Having Sex, Minors drinking, OT12 - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Recreational Drug Use, References to Sex, not that much angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: All night, no sleep. 'Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming.Or, alternatively, the au where exo get in trouble just breathing and kyungsoo is Done.





	1. Chingu Line cause mayhem

Minseok was probably the only normal one. Lu Han was sure the guy screamed internally every time they were all together. He was a good enough student with good enough grades and he somehow managed to escape the cops and be home before his parents even noticed he was gone. It wasn’t fair that all of their parents believed Minseok to be an excellent role model just because he never got grounded. Lu Han sometimes felt like smacking the smirk right off his stupid face. 

Lu Han liked to think of himself as the charmer of the group. His looks and dazzling personality were what got them into clubs despite being minors, but he was useless when it came to buying liquor (Yixing was always telling him he looked like a baby, the little fucker).

Yifan didn’t have the biggest house, but his mom was constantly on business trips so his place was available for their ‘get together’ every Friday night. Despite his terrible sense of fashion and lame jokes, he was responsible enough to make sure none of the boys died. He could hold his alcohol the best out of all of them and never backed down from a challenge, no matter how embarrassing it might be (there was a reason why every time they played truth or dare, he would always end up getting naked.)

Joonmyeon was an absolute grandpa. He fussed over every little thing and pursed his lips in disapproval whenever one of the older boys (Lu Han) would drag along one of the younger kids (a.k.a Joonmyeon’s baby boys) into clubs or to graffiti the alley behind their school.

Yixing was the druggie extraordinaire. He knew people, and those people gave him the newest stuff before it reached the streets. Sehun and Jongin were banned from doing them, courtesy of Joonmyeon, but everyone else was allowed to try them out. Lu Han thought Yixing’s room looked like Urban Outfitters had barfed in it, with stupid fairy lights on the ceiling and a low bed, but the guy insisted that being the dealer of their school came with the responsibility of making his room look the part.

Baekhyun, despite looking like a hybrid between human and puppy, was one of the boys that got arrested the most. He knew every police officer in town due to his numerous outings with Chanyeol and Jongdae to clubs they were too young to go to and the hardcore parties he threw practically every weekend that always got out of control.

Jongdae also got arrested a lot, but his charges were usually because he was found vandalizing public property. His Cheshire smile was contagious, though, and he got out of jail by constantly warming up to the guards.

Chanyeol, however, had a long record of being found in dark alleys, buying drugs to later sell them at clubs. The difference between him and Yixing was that at least the Chinese male made business to gain money. Chanyeol did it to get laid.

Kyungsoo, president of the student council, constantly wondered why he was even friends with these people. He didn’t drink, didn’t consume, had perfect marks and was always home by 11. 

Zitao had become their bodyguard slash cuddle partner after some guy had picked Yixing up from the floor and was ready to pounce on him when Zitao knocked him out with one blow. He certainly lived up to expectations given by his face, until he started talking and everyone was reminded that he was actually the cutest thing on Earth.

Jongin, player number one of the school, had girls grovelling at his feet. As a junior, he still had two years left at school and had made it his mission to bang at least five seniors, all the girls in his class and five sophomores. Lu Han kept telling him that he could probably do that in just a year, but Jongin claimed he liked taking his time.

And finally, Sehun was the brat. He whined his way into getting what he wanted, and had everyone putty in his hands, even Lu Han. It was simply impossible to say no to him, the cute little shit.

-

“One day,” Kyungsoo scowled, “I’m not going to be there to save your assess, and what are you going to do then?”

“We’re gonna die,” Jongdae muttered. Baekhyun picked at a loose thread in his hoodie and Chanyeol continued looking down in dejection. 

It was late at night, and usually Kyungsoo would be at home, sleeping or at least curled up in bed and beating Jongin’s ass at Starcraft. But no, Baekhyun just had to call in frenzy, begging him to pick them up at school, and what the fuck were they doing at school at that time? Kyungsoo hissed just that into the phone.

“Well, you see,” Baekhyun whispered, “We were trying to glue Ms. Choi’s chair to the ground, but we didn’t know the teachers were having a meeting…”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

“So naturally we had to hide somewhere, right? So we ran as fast as we could to the third floor, into the choir room and nearly ran into Mr. Ahn…”

Kyungsoo’s eye twitched.

“We changed directions and now we’re crouching behind the bleachers and we’ve been here for hours and the teachers are still at school and you know there is no way to leave through the gym without being seen and we were wondering if maybe you could take your car and wait for us at the front entrance?”

Kyungsoo could hear the pleading tone in his friend’s voice. “Who are ‘we’?”

“Chanyeol, Jongdae and I.”

“How exactly are you planning on getting to the front entrance without being seen?” Kyungsoo huffed, already grabbing his car keys and putting on sneakers, “The staff room has a one way glass that looks directly into the main hall.”

“We’re gonna run.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyungsoo knew it was a terrible idea to help them out. The knot in his stomach only tightened when he made out the shadows of his friends sprinting down the hall, bursting through the doors and jumping in the car. Jongdae had half his body still on the curb when Kyungsoo stepped on the pedal.

They were currently three blocks away from school, in the old park, sitting on a high wall. The rusty swing set they used to play in when they were little was only twenty feet away and Kyungsoo sort of wanted to go play there, but decided that it would be better if he used his time to yell at them.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Kyungsoo seethed, “Sneaking into school after hours? Trying to prank a teacher? Calling me to pick you up? I know you’re stupid, but please refrain yourselves from dragging me into your mess!”

Baekhyun flinched away, knowing perfectly well why Kyungsoo was so mad; he usually didn’t care when they pulled pranks and tested the limits, but it was a whole new deal to call him. If the teachers had caught him, he would no longer be president and that meant a lot to him.

“We’re really sorry, Soo,” Chanyeol said, looking up at him, “We shouldn’t have called you.” He casted his eyes back down when he noticed the vein in Kyungsoo’s neck about to burst.

“What if you got caught? You could have been expelled!” Kyungsoo raged on.

The night air was cool. The streets were dark, due to the time there were no stores opened except for some coffee house and the club down the street. However, the moonlight provided enough illumination for Kyungsoo to take a good look at his friends; they looked sorry enough.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Did you at least manage to glue Ms. Choi’s chair?”

Jongdae looked up with a smirk, “Oh, yeah. We even sneaked a fake snake in the choir room for Mrs. Park to find in the morning.”

“She’s gonna freak,” Baekhyun snickered. Kyungsoo managed a smile and then said, “Get in the car, I’m driving you home.”

The next morning, Kyungsoo walked into choir practice right before Mrs. Park and tried not to laugh too hard when she pulled open the first drawer on her desk and screamed. 

He also heard from Sehun, who had History first period, that Ms. Choi had left the room fuming in rage when she hadn’t been able to pull back her chair.

-

Sehun’s day started in the best way possible, what with Ms. Choi storming out and the beautiful sound of Mrs. Park screaming echoing down the hall. He got the entire first period free, and he used the very precious time he was granted the only way he knew: he found Jongin and they raised mayhem.

It was fun, because they already knew which buttons to push, what teachers were ok with a little poking and what halls not to wander into. The lunch lady had a soft spot for Jongin and was always willing to sneak them early snacks and drinks. The security guard, who knew everyone at school and their parents, turned a blind eye whenever they went up to the roof to chill. The librarian, depending on her mood, would sometimes let them skip class and stay in the far corner of the library reading manga or playing videogames (as long as they muted them first, of course.)

All in all, it helped having such a charmer as Jongin on his side. First, they got an early breakfast (two potato chip bags and some orange sodas) and raced each other to the roof; where they sat down to eat as they watched the track team race around the field. First period lasted from seven thirty to nine am, and by eight twenty they decided to go pay their favourite music theory teacher a visit.

Mrs. Kwon was their biggest fan for two reasons: one, she loved watching Jongin dance since they were in middle school and he was in the same team as her daughter, Yuri. Two, Sehun dated Yuri and in Mrs. Kwon’s eyes, he was the only guy she dated that was worth it. Over the years, they developed a liking to her and took to visiting her at least once a week in the music room.

They walked in without knocking and the short girl that had been giving a presentation (Sehun was halfway sure her name was something like Mina) scowled as she was interrupted. However, Mrs. Kwon smiled brightly and beckoned them to seat next to her at the front. 

“Oh, boys, good to see you,” she gushed, “My, Jongin, you seem taller than the last time I saw you!”

Jongin smiled, not the same smile he gave girls around the school but the kind of toothy smile he got with friends and family. Their female classmates positively swooned at the sight. Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“And Sehun, it's been so long!” Mrs. Kwon exclaimed, “Last time Jongin came here alone, what happened?”

“Ah, sorry professor,” Sehun apologized, genuinely sorry, “I must have been busy, I guess.”

Mrs. Kwon pursed her lips playfully and turned back to her class, “Alright, let’s continue; Mina, great job. Sungjae, why don’t you go next?”

A boy stood up and started talking about something or other; Sehun wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, he looked around the room. There were some new additions to the decorations, a few posters about classical music and some more about rock. There was a My Chemical Romance poster at the back of the room; the usual Mozart one was where it always had been on the back of the door. This music room was Sehun’s favourite. Mrs. Park kept hers way too neat, everything was too clean and proper. Mrs. Kwon was more laid back and didn’t mind a little ruckus, a little chaos. Maybe that was another reason why she liked Sehun and Jongin so much.

By the time first period was over, Sehun was drooling on Jongin’s shoulder, dead to the world.


	2. Road Trip, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so long overdue im really sorry

“What is that?”

It looked like a very old, very beat up trailer. However, Minseok couldn’t be sure because he had never seen something so… useless. The smile on Lu Han’s face, on the other hand, suggested he had just won the lottery.

“This is the baby that will take us around the country this summer,” he announced proudly. Next to him, Yifan looked over the wannabe trailer with disgust and a little fright while Yixing simple gazed on with dazed eyes; clearly he was high out of his mind. Sometimes Minseok would wish Yixing would stay clean for an entire day, knowing drugs would bite him in the ass one day.

“We’re in spring,” Minseok deadpanned. The smile on Lu Han’s face grew a little impatient but his eyes didn’t stop glinting even as he rolled them as hard as he could.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, Kim,” he said.

“Then what the fuck, Lu?”

“Well, clearly she needs some maintenance,” Lu Han explained, “Chanyeol is gonna help me get her in prime conditions before the end of the school year and then we hit the road.”

“All of us?” Yifan asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I don’t think this can hold twelve boys.”

“Of course not,” there went Lu Han’s eyes again, “Jongdae’s dad owns a trailer too and he’s gonna let us borrow it. That’s six in one six in the other, easy as pie.”

“Ever wondered where that phrase comes from?” Yixing giggled, “Pie isn’t easy to bake. I’m hungry, how about we buy some pie?” They ignored him.

Yifan didn’t seem too convinced but didn’t push it, knowing better than to argue with Lu Han when he was this pumped up about something. Minseok wasn’t so wise.

“And how exactly are you gonna afford to fix this?”

“Chanyeol’s dad owns a workshop, you know that,” Lu Han smiled, “He offered us a discount in tools and equipment as long as he gets some hours working the counter from me.”

“And you’re sure you can get her ready by the end of the school year?”

“Positive,” Lu Han beamed, “Chanyeol and I are gonna be working practically every day.”

“Alright, then,” Minseok nodded, “Let’s see how it goes.”

-

True to his words, Lu Han and Chanyeol spent their afternoons repairing the car, doing mechanic things Minseok couldn’t possibly understand. What Lu Han failed to mention was that they would park the trailer in front of Minseok’s house.

“Lu Han, you can’t leave that piece of shit outside my house,” Minseok hissed at him the first day. Lu Han then did the only thing he knew would work on Minseok: he pouted.

“Oh come on, Minnie,” he whined, “Your neighbourhood is so much better than mine, I can’t park it at home; it could be gone in an hour! Besides, Chanyeol lives in an apartment, he has no space.”

Minseok sighed loudly, looking at the trailer and then back to his friend’s face. “Fine, but keep it in the garage.”

Lu Han cheered while Chanyeol pushed the trailer into the open garage. Minseok’s dad wasn’t too happy about it, but his mom was more than delighted at having those two around; she thought Lu Han was charming and was convinced Chanyeol was the cutest thing on earth. Oh, she was so wrong.

Minseok spent most his afternoons sitting on a chair in the garage, drinking whatever his mom came up with that day and handing them tools. Sometimes Baekhyun would swing by to grossly make out with Chanyeol for a few minutes and then leave, much to Minseok’s chagrin. At first, Minseok had wondered why Baekhyun had whatever he had with Chanyeol if he knew the taller boy liked to sleep around with anyone that moved, but when he realized Baekhyun was in it for the sex he stopped worrying as much. Besides, Baekhyun knew better than to let feelings get in the way. During one of his visits he announced louder than needed he was throwing a party that weekend.

“Is Stephanie gonna be there?” Chanyeol asked from underneath the trailer.

“How am I supposed to know?” Baekhyun replied.

“Dude, it’s your party,” Chanyeol laughed, “How do you not know whose going?”

“I literally shouted I was having a party in the middle of the cafeteria,” Baekhyun shrugged, “Whoever heard will go. Why do you wanna know anyway?”

“I don’t feel like seeing her,” Chanyeol answered, “Bad breakup, you know?”

Lu Han nearly dropped the tray full of cookies Minseok’s mom had baked. “You dated Stephanie Hwang?!”

Baekhyun giggled at the look of pure outrage in Lu Han’s face while Minseok was concerned over the security of the cookies. Chanyeol rolled out from his spot and raised an eyebrow in Lu Han’s direction. His face was covered in grease.

“Yes,” Chanyeol drawled, “What’s the problem with that?”

“I cannot believe you tapped that and didn’t tell me!”

The smirk on Chanyeol’s face must have been infuriating for Lu Han because he stomped his feet and refused to give Chanyeol any cookies.  


Said party was a success for Baekhyun, but a total loss for Minseok. He can’t even remember what happened after Yifan dared him and Junmyeon to a drinking game. Minseok decided around midnight to move to Baekhyun’s room but hightailed it the hell out of there when he caught a glimpse of Baekhyun and Chanyeol going at it on the bed. 

He would never be able to get the image of Chanyeol bottoming out of his mind.

-

By the time the school year came to an end, Lu Han and Chanyeol had done magic and finished fixing up the trailer. Comparing the trailer Jongdae’s dad lent them and the one Lu Han had bought, Minseok wished he could go with Jongdae. Even if Chanyeol and Lu Han did a great job at making the damn thing run, it was still old and terrifying. 

The morning of their departure, they all gathered outside of Jongdae’s house. Mr. Kim seemed reluctant to give his son the keys, but did so after his wife nudged him in the ribs and nodded forward, smile plastered on her face; Mrs. Kim wasn’t very fond of any of her son’s friends.

“How are we gonna decide who goes with who?” Baekhyun asked once his duffel bag was securely slung over his shoulder.

Lu Han shrugged. “Draw sticks? Rock paper scissors?” 

Minseok rolled his eyes at the childish suggestions, but joined in anyway. Chanyeol and Baekhyun drew paper, the four Chinese boys drew rock and the rest drew scissors.

“Wait,” Baekhyun made a T sign with his hands, “How do we know who wins, and what do we get if we win?”

“The winner gets to go with me,” Jongdae decided, “And how about we draw papers?” 

He ran back inside and came out with a piece of paper and a pencil in his hands. “Alright, I’m gonna write two numbers in these papers. Number one is for Lu Han’s trailer, number two is for mine. Got it?”

After everyone mumbled their agreement, Jongdae tore up the paper in twelve pieces and started scribbling away. Then, he crumpled them and put them in the palm of his hand. “Alright, choose your drug kids.”

Minseok, unsurprisingly, drew a one. So did Lu Han, Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae and Zitao. It was odd, because that meant Jongdae wouldn’t be driving his own car, but Junmyeon assured him he would take good care of his trailer. 

-

Their first stop was the beach. The ride there was fun, at least; Jongdae and Lu Han took turns singing hilariously off-pitch to bubbly girl group songs, then Yifan decided they needed to ‘learn real music’ and played Dreamcatcher’s Chase Me and sang along, a disturbing contrast between his deep voice and the members’. 

When it was turn for Minseok to choose the music, he ignored Lu Han’s pleading look to play DBSK and instead settled for SHINee, because his shawol heart would never turn its back on them. When the first notes of Replay reached Yixing’s ears, the boy smiled languidly and opened his mouth to sing softly. By the time they arrived to the pit stop, Minseok’s back ached and he had to stretch his arms over his head to get rid of the kinks in his muscles. The other trailer pulled up behind them in a minute and Baekhyun jumped out first, shouting something about his ass. Not an uncommon occurrence, sadly.

“I’m hungry,” he told Lu Han, “I’m gonna go get something to eat, alright?”

“I’ll come with you,” Yifan said, slid his wallet into his jean’s back pocket and followed after Minseok. Everyone else walked inside in groups of three or four, chatted among themselves while they looked for something to entertain themselves with for the time being. Jongdae and Junmyeon, however, stayed behind to fill the trailers’ tanks. Minseok made a mental note to buy them something to eat. 

“What you do you wanna get?” he asked Yifan as they stood a small way from the entrance. To their right was the food court, and to their left the shops. Baekhyun dragged an unsuspecting Yixing towards a convenience store, and Lu Han and Kyungsoo followed with matching mirth in their eyes.

“Dunno,” Yifan shrugged as he fiddled with his phone, “How about pizza?” 

Pizza sounded good. Minseok led the way, looking for the pizza parlour he knew was somewhere around there. They were soon joined by Jongin and Sehun, who somehow managed to convince Yifan to pay for their meal. Poor bastard was still weak to their aegyeo. He’d learn, one day.

“One large pepperoni pizza please,” Yifan ordered, reaching into his wallet for money. Minseok offered to pay for the drinks. Once they had their pizza, they all settled down around a table and started to eat. At some point, Jongdae plopped down next to Minseok and pouted until Minseok sighed and let him have one of his slices. 

-

Back on the road, Minseok was subjected to the torture that was a grumpy Lu Han. Clearly, he hadn’t been too happy about not getting to eat as much as the others (Minseok had kept his promise and got him a brownie, but the rumbling of his stomach made it very clear it wouldn’t be enough. Minseok actually felt bad for him, for a change.)

Lu Han didn’t stop whining until Yixing reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of chips. “Eat this,” he said, thrusting them into Lu Han’s hands without looking, “I was gonna save them for later, but you need them more than me.”

“You sound coherent,” Yifan chuckled, “You sober?”

Yixing hummed distractedly. “I left my bag of goodies back home. Don’t laugh at me, I’m miserable over here.”


	3. meanbyun has created a new groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a slight change to chapter two so make sure to read that again before coming here ^^

meanbyun has created the chat ‘BBH and his bitches’.

meanbyun has added kingpcy, daeman and 9 other people.

daeman: the fuck is this byun

meanbyun: a gc

meanbyun: the fuck you think this is

daeman: why did you create a gc

meanbyun: cuz im tired of having to send 799030 mssgs whn i need to talk to yall

ihatebbh: why is this called bbh and his bitches

ihatebbh: we’re not your bitches

meanbyun: shuT UP KSOO

$uho: i actually think this is a good idea

$uho: its good for bonding

kris: jun please

meanbyun: ANYWAY I HAEV SOMETHIG TO SAY YALL BETTER SHUT UO

meanbyun: so yall know my dad has lke a lake house or some shit iion knw

meanbyun: well

meanbyun: he said we could borrow it for the weekend!!!!

ihatebbh: ok

meanbyun: the fuck you mean ok

ihatebbh: i mean ok i dont care i dont wanna go anywhere with you

meanbyun: :(

-

meanbyun: where the hell are you fuccers

meanbyun: my ass been waitin in the cold for hours

kingpcy: baek its been ten minutes and its 39 degrees celcius

.nini.: the hell is a celcius

ohshit: its a temperature thing

.nini.: i dont know a celcius i dont trust her

z.tao: ???? wtf are you on

lay me down: i gave him sme stuff dw

kris: stuff

lay me down: yes stuff

$uho: what stuff

lay me down: none of your business

.nini.: it was pink and pretty

lay me down: its new stuff alright?

lay me down: leave me alone

meanbyun: GUYS

meanbyun: back to me

meanbyun: WHERE ARE YOU IM COLD AND ALONE

kingpcy: im literally right here

meanbyun: SO

meanbyun: ALONE

kingpcy: fuck you

-

daeman: hey baek

meanbyun: yes

daeman: we're kind of lost

daeman: where is this house again

meanbyun: jung-gu

meanbyun: y wher are u

daeman: uh

daeman: seocho-gu

meanbyun: how the fuck

kingpcy: see this is why i came here with him

kingpcy: i knew kris hyung couldnt be trusted to follow directions

$uho: hes incapable of ASKING for directions

lay me down: its funny actually

ohshit: junnie hyung looks ready to drop kick him

$uho: im about to

supermin: i tried to tell him he was going the wrong way but he refused to listen

lh7: hey beak

lh7: will there be food

meanbyun: thats not how you spell my name

lh7: do i look like i care

lh7: answer the question

meanbyun: ofc there is

meanbyun: what kinda monster u think i am

-

kingpcy: its night time already

kingpcy: r u stil lost

ihatebbh: obviously

ihatebbh: otherwise we’d be there

ihatebbh: idiot

kingpcy: SOO

meanbyun: good job kyungsoo now hes moping

ihatebbh: he’s your boyfriend not mine

ihatebbh: why should I care?

meanbyun: we’re not together

ihatebbh: right

ihatebbh: and Jongin and Sehun are totally not fucking

ihatebbh: also, I’m straight

meanbyun: why r u so mean

.nini.: sehun and i arent fucking

daeman: baby please

daeman: you aint fooling anyone

ohshit: guys srsly we’re not

.nini.: ^^

$uho: sweet how you try to hide the facts

kris: but we all know the truth

supermin: luhan saw you two at baekhyun’s party

.nini.: nothing happened at that party

ohshit: i left early remember?

meanbyun: but luhan said he saw you two making out

kingpcy: he said sehun had his hand down jongin’s pants

.nini.: as far as i remember the only two who got laid were you two

ohshit: ^

meanbyun: i mean dats true but

kingpcy: lu han hyung

lh7: :)

-

meanbyun: guys im actually worried now where are you

$uho: had to stop for gas

.nini.: be there soon dw

ihatebbh: if you’re bored you can just fuck your boytoy

meanbyun: SO MEAN

kingpcy: we already did that

ohshit: gross

ohshit: please tell me you did it in your room

meanbyun: sorry hunnie but no

z.tao: i rlly dont wanna know where

ohshit: i do

ohshit: so i know what place to avoid like the plague

meanbyun: well in that case

kingpcy: you might now want to come over at all

ohshit: YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING

kingpcy: well u asked

ihatebbh: sehun are you really surprised

ohshit: im not surprised just grossed out

ohshit: kyungsoo hyung

ohshit: why are they so gross

daeman: just be thankful you’ve never walked into them doing it

daeman: i nearly bleached my eyes

lh7: i caught them making out

lh7: i cried for a week

supermin: you can whine all you want but

supermin: i found chanyeol sucking him off once

supermin: i still have nightmares

meanbyun: ARE YOU DONE DISCUSSING MY SEX LIFE

ohshit: ARE YOU DONE RUINING MY LIFE

meanbyun: fuck you sehun

ohshit: fuck you baekhyun

kingpcy: been there done that

meanbyun: shuT UP PARK

.nini.: oh god are they going to have angry sex now

-

supermin: guys

lh7: yes Minseok

supermin: you don’t wanna come into the kitchen

supermin: trust me

ihatebbh: that’s it

ihatebbh: I’m out of here

ohshit: WAIT FOR ME


	4. Party @ Baekhyun's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some soft chanbaek for my heart ^^

Baekhyun’s party is in full swing when Lu Han arrives. He can see Minseok downing shots with Junmyeon and Yifan at the back, and it doesn’t take a genius to know Minseok is one glass away from getting shit wasted. The host is nowhere to be seen, but it’s not like Lu Han came here for him anyway. He can hear a voice that sounds distinctly like Jongdae drunkenly shouting something from the backyard where the pool is, and then some splashing and loud cheers.

“Hyung!” Sehun yells into his ear, swinging an arm around his shoulder. His breath smells like alcohol, and Lu Han can clearly see how intoxicated he is from the dazed look on his eyes and the dopey smile he has. Not too far behind him is Jongin, staring at the red cup on his hand with a frown and leaning heavily on the kitchen counter. Lu Han doesn’t know where Zitao is, but he sure as hell knows he ain’t going to be the one on babysitting duty tonight.

Pulling Sehun’s arm off of him, Lu Han smiles and tells him to go play with Jongin. Sehun goes away willingly, swaying through the crowd until he finally reaches Jongin and latches onto him like the overgrown leech he is. Satisfied, Lu Han continues scanning the party in search of Yixing. The younger boy had promised Lu Han to save him some of the good stuff and he’d be damned if he let that go to waste. And besides, Lu Han hasn’t seen him in a while and he is seriously feeling deprived. An entire week without getting any? Preposterous.

He finds Yixing at the back of the living room, squished between a drunken Jongdae and an annoyed Kyungsoo. Those two alone means Baekhyun and Chanyeol already left for their own party, and Lu Han mourns the loss of the only available room for a second until he and Yixing make eye contact and the older boy thinks to himself, ‘hey, there’s still a bathroom.’

“Xing ah,” Lu Han coos at him when he gets closer. Yixing doesn’t seem too out of it, so Lu Han doesn’t worry about dubious consent when he tugs the dimpled boy forward and crashes their lips together. 

Yixing tastes like beer and onion dip, with a hint of something so him Lu Han can ignore everything else and indulge himself in him. Yixing makes a soft sound at the back of his throat and tangles a hand on Lu Han’s shirt to keep him close. Lu Han hears Kyungsoo snort and then walk away, Jongdae following suit with a whine, and then they are alone (or, as alone as they can be in a crowded house in the middle of a party). 

“Come with me?” Lu Han whispers, lips still pressed to Yixing’s. Yixing nods his head and Lu Han wastes no time grabbing his hand and pulling him to the back of the house where he knows there’s a semi-private bathroom. 

They’re not even halfway there and Yixing is already latched onto him, mouth pressed to Lu Han’s neck, pressing kisses to his skin. A tremor runs down Lu Han’s spine when Yixing sucks a patch of skin hard enough to leave a mark and then laps over it with his tongue to soothe the area. Lu Han almost barrels through the bathroom door in his haste to get inside but regrets every life decision he’s ever made when, instead of an empty haven for him to ravish Yixing, he finds Sehun and Jongin, with the younger’s boys hand down the other’s pants. 

They spring apart when they hear the door open and they both stare at him for a fraction of a second with matching terrified expressions until Lu Han slams the door shut again. 

“What is it?” Yixing asks from behind him with slurred words. Lu Han turns his head around and sees he looks concerned, and he has the sudden urge to kiss that frown away. So he does; it makes Yixing giggle and blush a little bit and Lu Han is so in love it hurts.

“Bathroom’s occupied,” Lu Han manages, images of what he saw flashing before his eyes as he shudders.

“I saw Baekhyun make his way downstairs just now, his room is probably available,” Yixing suggests. Any other day Lu Han would turn down the opportunity to fuck in the same room Baekhyun and Chanyeol had minutes earlier, but the strain in his jeans is a pulsing reminder that it has been a week since he and Yixing got some alone time and that was enough to overcome any grossness. 

The trip upstairs is a risky one; between Yixing’s mild intoxication, Lu Han’s eagerness and the copious amount of people everywhere in the house, they almost don’t make it. Finally, after dodging three freshmen attempting a threesome in the hallway leading to Baekhyun’s bedroom, they stumble through the door. Apparently today is Ruin Lu Han’s Life Day because maybe Baekhyun had already made his way downstairs, but Chanyeol hasn’t, and he’s still in the room, very much asleep and very much naked.

“Oh come on!” Lu Han exclaims. Yixing even has the audacity to giggle again; then he makes his way to the bed and throws the duvet over Chanyeol, practically tucking him in. The lanky boy emits a content sound and snuggles closer to his pillow; Lu Han would have found it cute if he weren’t so deprived. “How about we go to my place?” he suggests. “My parent’s aren’t home.”

“Ok,” Yixing nods cutely. They leave Chanyeol like that and wander back into the jungle that was Baekhyun’s party. They run into their host on their way downstairs; Baekhyun has a water bottle in one hand and some aspirins in the other. 

-

In the bathroom, Sehun is trying to convince Jongin that he did lock the door this time and that it is completely safe to get back to business. Too bad the tanned boy is deadly afraid of any of their friends finding out about them for whatever reason. 

(To be honest, Sehun doesn’t see the harm in their friends knowing; they already know about Baekhyun and Chanyeol and Lu Han and Yixing, and it certainly wouldn’t harm to be able to hold Jongin’s hand in public).

“Nini,” Sehun sighs for the nth time. Jongin is borderline pouting, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sehun’s no longer trying to get him in the mood again, now he just wants him to stop looking so scared. “Lu Han hyung is gone; you know he’s not going to tell anyone. Please don’t look so upset.”

“I know that,” Jongin insists. “But still, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed of me?” Sehun asks without thinking. 

Jongin’s eyes widen like saucers and he’s immediately surging forward, hands tugging at Sehun’ shirt. “No!” he exclaims. “No, it’s not you! You know that! I just… you know how they are. They’re gonna make fun of us, tease us… I don’t want that.”

Sehun pulls him into a hug and tucks Jongin’s head under his chin. The position is a little awkward given their similar height, but Jongin easily accommodates to fit. “If you tell them that, they won’t. They’re assholes, but only out of love, they wouldn’t make fun of you if they know how you feel.”

“I know that,” Jongin nods against his chest. “I just need more time, ok?”

“Of course,” Sehun agrees. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Or we could kiss a little longer,” Jongin suggests. Well, that’s an offer Sehun isn’t about to turn down.

-

“Chan,” Baekhyun whispers. The room is darker than it was before, only a night lamp on (Baekhyun suspects Yixing had something to do with that). Baekhyun walks closer to his bed and sees the tall boy is wrapped up (Again, probably Yixing.) “Hey, Channie. I got you the aspirins.”

Chanyeol makes a whining noise and lifts his head out from under the duvet. He grabs the pills offered to him and downs them in one go with a gulp of water. Then, after placing the bottle on the bedside table, he yanks Baekhyun down and uses his chest as a new pillow, completely disregarding the fluffy one he’d been using before.

“Are you too sore?” Baekhyun asks him softly, petting his hair. As much as he loves his best friend during the day, he can’t help but like this Chanyeol a little bit more: lax, pliant and cuddly. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, I’m ok.” They’re silent, Chanyeol falling into a light slumber interrupted only by the occasional shout from downstairs. Rationally, Baekhyun should be there, given it is his party, but he rather spend his time here, cuddled up with Chanyeol, an opportunity he only gets after the taller boy bottoms and is tired and docile.

“Shouldn’t you go back to your party?” Chanyeol asks for a while.

“Do you want me to leave?” Baekhyun teases him. Chanyeol is obviously getting back to himself if he has enough energy to slap his thigh. 

“No,” Chanyeol denies, and Baekhyun just knows he’s pouting. “Just saying.”

“Well, don’t worry, I’m staying here. Yifan hyung is there anyway, he can handle things just fine.”

-

“Hyung!” Baekhyun shouts the next morning. There are kids lying in various places of his living room, kitchen and backyard; liquor bottles litter the surface of his house and the flower jar his mom keeps in the entrance is smashed beyond repair. Yifan himself is passed out on the couch, drool pooling on his chin. 

“I thought you said Yifan hyung would keep things under control.” Chanyeol is trying so hard not to laugh at him, so Baekhyun rewards his effort and doesn’t hit him upside the head.


	5. Road Trip pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a tiny moment of angst at the end but i'm trying to keep this story as light-hearted as possible. also, you may have noticed that the timeline keeps shifting - that's because i don't have a clear sketch of the story, and i'm just writing as i go, so if anyone has a request or an idea you are more than welcome to let me know in the comments!

The Inn they arrive to is a small, cosy set of houses located near the East Sea, nestled between the highway and the beach. Lu Han is the first to jump out of the van, shouting in glee as he races towards the sand, Jongdae not too far behind. Yixing climbs out next, lugging his duffel bag out. Yifan is unconscious on his seat, drool pooling on his chin as Zitao climbs over him to take a picture. Minseok turns the engine off with a sigh, his muscles singing at the prospect of free movement.

The other van parks next to them and Minseok doesn’t have to wait long before he hears Chanyeol and Baekhyun hooting and hollering as they race each other to the water. Minseok gets out of the van and meets with Kyungsoo’s exasperated face. “What’s up with you?” he laughs. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and yanks open the sliding door of the van as answer.

Inside, Jongin and Sehun are wrestling each other for… something; Minseok can’t be too sure what it is. However, from the looks of it, they’ve been arguing for a long time – Sehun’s hair is dishevelled, and Jongin’s shirt is hanging off his shoulder.

“They’ve been going at it for an hour,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“Why?” Minseok quirks an eyebrow at the sharp cry Sehun gives when Jongin elbows him on the ribs and dashes out like a maniac, running for the beach. Sehun isn’t too far behind him, shouting profanities at him.

Kyungsoo shrugs tiredly, “If only I knew, I could have ended it two minutes in.”

“I don’t doubt you,” Minseok tells him with a clap on the back.

“I’m gonna get us checked in,” Junmyeon informs them. Minseok offers to go with him and Kyungsoo waves them goodbye, claiming he’s going to make sure the two maknaes don’t drown each other. To be honest, Minseok is pretty sure he just wants to be there to witness it.

They follow the wooden signs to the main office, where an old lady is shifting through papers. The office I just a small cabin, walls made of wood and flower pots lining the entrance. The inside is minimally decorated, just a desk in the middle of the room, a few chairs in front and two filing cabinets, one against each wall.

“Excuse me,” Minseok calls out, being the oldest and all. The woman looks up and smiles, standing up to give them a curt half bow and motions them to sit down. “We made reservations a few days ago.”

“Yes,” she nods, producing a card from the desk and peering closely. “It says here you asked for a cabin, the biggest? It has two rooms, a bathroom plus a kitchen and living room. There’s also a small backyard with a barbeque and it is directly in front of the beach.”

Junmyeon does the rest of the talk, paying for everything with his – father’s – credit card. A young man who introduces himself as Jaesuk shows them to their cabin and promises to return soon with the sleeping bags – each room is provided with two beds only, and that’s only enough for eight of them, if they manage to squeeze in two people in each bed.

Yifan and Zitao wander in a few minutes later, immediately claiming the biggest looking bed and collapsing on it. Junmyeon and Minseok take up the other bed in the room and go out to fetch the others.

As he expected, Minseok finds Jongin and Sehun dunking each other’s heads in the water, Kyungsoo recording everything from the shore with a wide smile on his face. A few feet away Baekhyun and Jongdae are sneaking towards an oblivious Chanyeol with a lot of seaweed on their hands.

“Guys!” Junmyeon cups his hands around his mouth and calls out. “We have the cabin! If you don’t want to sleep on the floor, go claim a bed now!”

Lu Han all but bolts from his seat on the sand; Yixing trails behind - confident they’re going to share. Chanyeol turns around just in time to see his two friends about to dump a bunch of crap on him. They smile sheepishly and run in the opposite direction.

Back in the cabin, Minseok finds Sehun and Jongin shoving and tackling each other out of the way to get to the bed Kyungsoo is currently occupying – their hyung merely watching them with a black expression as they try to tear their hairs off.

“That leaves the three stooges on the floor,” Junmyeon says once the younger boys agree to share and dive head-first on the bed, wrapping around Kyungsoo like octopuses. Minseok peers out the balcony window and sees Chanyeol still chasing after the other two, but it looks like they’re having fun, judging from the loud laughter he can hear from the cabin and the wide grins on their faces.

Jaesuk is back with sleeping bags and extra pillows and blankets. It seems like the maknaes won't stop fighting anytime soon, because they start arguing over whom gets the blue blanket – until Yifan barks at them to cut it out and they recoil, murmuring something about how it was big enough for the both of them.

By the time Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol come back inside the sun has set over the ocean and they’re soaking wet, dripping water over every surface they touch. They don’t put up much of a fight at the prospect of having to sleep on the floor, which is suspicious to Minseok; he understands when he finds them building a fort in the living room, giggling to themselves like children.

“I’m making dinner,” Kyungsoo announces to no one in particular, giving his friends a long, hard look until they get the message and are up on their feet, snooping around the kitchen for ingredients. They’d bought food a few miles before the Inn, thanks to Junmyeon’s ability of thinking ahead.

Minseok finds it funny how one glance from Kyungsoo is all it takes to have those three up and running – like puppies eager to please their master.

-

Dinner is delicious, as it always is when Kyungsoo is around. It was simple banchan, nothing too complicated, but everything cooked to perfection. The dining table is full of plates of rice, bulgogi, kimchi and namul, and the boys crowded around it, sitting on the floor and chatting loudly make it even better for Minseok.

There is never a dull moment when Minseok is with his friends – sure, they can be obnoxious, and their knack for getting into trouble can be more than a little inconvenient at times. However, they make him so much happier than anyone else in his life does and for that, he can’t imagine not having them around.

Sitting directly across from him is Lu Han, sipping on a cold beer he smuggled out of his father’s refrigerator. He has an arm around Yixing, who looks content with taking small bites of the microwaved dumplings they bought.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are playing with their food, feeding each other with mock-loving glances. Sehun looks disgusted even as he lets Kyungsoo blow on his spoonful of soup for him. Jongin laughs loudly at him and calls him a baby, to which Sehun hits him upside the head.

For a while Minseok simply eats, laughing at dumb jokes thrown around the table and smirking at Junmyeon’s desperate attempts of getting everyone’s attention. They indulge Chanyeol’s petition for a few rounds of beer pong, but soon enough it is nearing midnight and Junmyeon sends them all to bed with the promise of going to the beach the next morning.

-

Minseok wakes up to the sun glaring at his face from the window. Junmyeon is still sound asleep, facing the wall and curled up like a baby, as he usually does when he’s sleeping. Across the room, he can see Yifan almost hanging off the bed, no doubt courtesy of Zitao and his flailing limbs.

He checks the other room just in case and finds Jongin and Sehun tangled together; Sehun has both pillows in his domain, one under his head and the other clutched to his chest, with Jongin using his own arm as a headrest and drooling all over the younger. Minseok tries not to gag too much at the sight of Lu Han and Yixing cuddling.

Assuming Kyungsoo is getting breakfast ready, Minseok ventures out to the kitchen with the intention of helping him out, but is pleasantly surprised – and endeared – when he finds him sleeping with the three boys.

Jongdae is curled up to Baekhyun, one arm under his pillow and snoring softly; Baekhyun’s pillow is two feet away from his head and his leg is thrown over Kyungsoo’s body; Kyungsoo himself is lying perfectly still, blanket up to his chin; Chanyeol is all over Kyungsoo, his pillow far away too, and blanket kicked away.

Minseok makes sure to take many pictures of them before making his way to the fridge and fishing out the eggs. He starts the ricer and and starts heating a pan to make fried eggs. The smell of cooked eggs wakes the boys up and soon Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, both offering to help him cook while Baekhyun and Jongdae seek each other for warmth on the floor, surround Minseok.

Breakfast is on the table when the others wake up; Yixing offers him a tired smile before plopping down on the floor and helping himself to a bowl of rice, putting a fried egg on top and drowning the whole thing in ketchup before taking a big bite and humming happily.

Minseok takes the chance to look at him and wonders – is this what Yixing is like when he’s sober? If so, then he’s willing to eradicate every gram of drugs on earth if it means to keep him this way. Yixing is usually so high out of his mind it’s nearly impossible to hold a conversation with him, and Minseok can barely remember what it was like when they were still kids.

All of their parents think Minseok is the most responsible one, and maybe they’re right. If being responsible means he tries his damn hardest to keep the little white bags far from the others, then hell yeah he’s responsible.

“Hey, hyung,” Jongdae shakes him. Minseok snaps out of his thoughts and finds Jongdae is looking at him weirdly. “Are you ok?” he asks him. “You look a little… off.”

“He means you look constipated,” Lu Han supplies helpfully from the other end of the table. Minseok, against all odds, flushes dark when everyone turns to look at him with concern.

“I’m fine,” he insists, shooting Lu Han a dirty look. The Chinese boy grins brightly at him. “I’m just… lost in thought.”

“A penny for your thoughts?” Yifan offers.

Minseok shrugs, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Baekhyun is suddenly screaming, cooing something about “Minseokkie hyung is shy!”

“Shut up you rascal,” Minseok grumbles, but there’s not much bite to it and Baekhyun knows it.

They continue to pester him until he gives in and hangs his head in defeat. “I was thinking that… I like Yixing better when he’s sober. And that if I had any say in it, he wouldn’t touch an ounce of cocaine ever again.”

The silence in the table threatens to suffocate him. His friends never fall silent, not when they’re all together. The last time they did, Sehun had just received the worst news of his life. There’s a rustle of movement and then Yixing is squeezing between him and Jongdae, forcing Minseok to look him in the eye; the older boy can’t decipher what Yixing is thinking, but he knows he’s terrified he’s offended him.

“I like myself better when sober, too.”

Yixing splays his fingers on Minseok’s naked knee and starts playing with the hem of his shorts, looking down. “I’m willing to… get clean. But I need help,” he sounds so scared, Minseok regrets even bringing the subject up in the first place.

“You got us though,” surprisingly, Sehun speaks first. Minseok can see from the corner of his eyes Kyungsoo making shushing motions but Sehun pays him no heed, pushing on. “You were all there for me when – when it happened – and I would like to be there for you too.”

There’s a chorus of hushed agreement around the table. Yixing looks like he might pass out any second, but he also seems relieved to hear that. Lu Han murmurs something about letting his boyfriend breathe and that breaks the spell, everyone going back to eating and chatting among themselves.

Yixing glances at Minseok again, almost shyly, and whispers a quiet thank you before moving to his old seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're enjoying this story, please leave a comment or a kudo! even if it's just like a word or an emoji, it still means people are reading and that will motivate me to write more often ^.^


	6. Funerals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not angsty, not really, but still tw for death i guess

Sehun is shaken away by Jongin’s incessant prodding. Even in his sleep ridden mind, Sehun knows it hasn’t been too long since he went to bed, but every intention to whine and burrow further into his blanket is wiped away by the look of utter despair in his best friend’s eyes.

“What is it?” Sehun murmurs thickly. Jongin’s room is dark, the only light filtering in through the window but it’s enough for him to make out Jongin’s mother standing in the threshold of the room, one hand clutching the phone and the other pressed to her mouth. There’s a terrible sinking feeling in Sehun’s stomach, the worst scenarios running through his mind as he waits for Jongin to say something.

“Sehun,” Jongin starts. “Your parents…”

Sehun doesn’t hear anything after that. It feels almost like he has left his body and is looking at everything through a fish bowl. He vaguely registers Jongin hugging him, most likely while he sobs uncontrollably, and then being practically carried to the car. Jongin’s father drives them both to the hospital, and the only thing Sehun is one hundred percent sure is that he never lets go of Jongin’s hand. 

The doctors all try to comfort him, assuring him that his parents died quickly and painless, but Sehun isn’t sure that’s much comfort at all – he just knows he’s an orphan. His parents’ lawyer comes in around eight am, their will in hand.

He’s been left in charge of his aunt, his father’s sister. She lives in Seoul, not too far away from the house Sehun grew up in. But she’s currently out of the country and unable to return; Jongin’s mom assures the lawyer Sehun can stay with her for as long as needed, and the old man looks slightly frightened at her persistence.

His friends start turning up at the hospital not long after. Zitao is the first to arrive, face bare and hair rumpled, and he doesn’t offer anything other than a shoulder for Sehun to cry on; if he’s being honest, Sehun doesn’t have many tears left, but he likes the way Zitao holds him tight. 

-

Sehun, in all his fifteen years of age, has lost relatives he held close to him. His mother’s oldest brother died of cancer when Sehun was six; her dad died of old age when Sehun was eight and her mom when he was twelve. His dad hadn’t suffered too many deaths, thankfully, other than a distant aunt who lived in Florida.

So it isn’t like he is a stranger to funerals, since he’s been to plenty. He got to sit in the funeral home, after the morgue released his parent, and stare at the two caskets displayed in the middle of the room. Jongin’s mother assured him she would take care of anything that needed to be taken care of, and all he’s been doing since arriving is sit in a corner and mourn in silence.

He is flanked by Jongin and Zitao, who refuse to leave him alone even for something as irrelevant as the bathroom, and if they aren’t available to go with him for whatever reason, they make sure someone else does. His school sends a bouquet of flowers in the afternoon, and so do his dad’s office and his mom’s airline. Some of their co-workers come by to pay their respects, but mostly Sehun is numb to the people who offer their support and sympathy. 

Kyungsoo’s mom brings him food, but he doesn’t have the stomach to eat any of it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both do their best to keep him distracted, Jongdae lingering behind them with worry that they might say something stupid like they’re prone to, but they steer clear of any dangerous territory.

At night, when it’s almost time for them to leave, Sehun is a little surprised to hear Jongin’s mom inviting them to stay at her place. What doesn’t surprise him is how fast they all are to agree, and soon enough they’re piling in different cars and driving to Jongin’s house.

Sehun doesn’t even realize he has showered and changed until he’s seating in the living room, surrounded by his friends. They’re trying their best not to stare at him like he might break at any moment, but the truth is Sehun is grateful to have them close – even if he’s probably going to be in suicide watch for a while.

Chanyeol cooks dinner that night, stumbling around the unfamiliar kitchen and almost smashing three different plates. Sehun eats as much as he can keep down – which isn’t much to begin with, but he still feels fluttery inside when Chanyeol beams everytime he raises the spoon to his mouth; Jongin definitely doesn’t miss the tell-tale blush that dusts across his cheekbones whenever their older friend even so much as glances at him and his eyes indicate they are going to be talking about it soon.

“You haven’t said anything all day,” Jongin murmurs to him later that night. They are the only ones in Jongin’s room, facing each other and snuggled under the blankets. The others are sleeping downstairs in a disarray of sleeping bags and sofa cushions; Sehun doesn’t think it is fair he gets to sleep in a bed and the others don’t, but Lu Han rolled his eyes when he mentioned it and pushed him upstairs.

“I haven’t exactly felt the need to,” Sehun answers back. It’s true he hasn’t been compelled to talk much, but he hadn’t realized until now that he spent the entire day listening to what others had to say but never saying anything in return.

Just as Sehun is about to fall asleep, Jongin says, “Your aunt called. She’ll be here in the morning. She’s going to be just in time for the burial.”

The burial – because submitting Sehun to sit through a wake when all he wanted to do was curl into a ball in a dark cave and never come out wasn’t enough, there will also be a burial, and Sehun is more than expected to attend.

In all honesty, if he could avoid it, he would. He doesn’t want to see his parents be put on the ground and buried under heaps of dirt. “I don’t want to go,” Sehun confesses. Jongin makes a noncommittal grunt and wiggles closer. His minty breath fans across Sehun’s face as he says, “Then don’t. I’ll convince my mom to let us ride there in Minseok hyung’s car and we’ll take a detour.”

Sehun feels a sudden onslaught of tears when he thinks about how lucky he is to have Jongin with him. He’s mortified when Jongin cracks an eye open and spies the tears trailing down his cheeks. To his benefit, Jongin doesn’t say anything – just wipes them away and tells Sehun to sleep.

-

They do just that. Jongin’s mom doesn’t look too happy but lets them go on their own, and all they have to do is getting held up at a red light to lose the procession, and then the three cars all take the route to the lake.

Sehun doesn’t remember the first time he came to the lake, but he remembers the best one: he was turning twelve, and his parents had promised they would do whatever he wanted. So naturally, he had asked for something ridiculously expensive, not to mention almost impossible.

He remembers his father laughing at his request, ruffling his hair and saying, “Tell you what – why don’t you invite your friends to the lake? We’ll eat cake and I’ll put up a rope so you can go crazy.”

The memory sends a tingle of warmth across Sehun’s chest. The rope is exactly where his father put it that year, hanging from a low branch in a tree overlooking the lake. His friends pile out of the cars and crowd around the rocks, chatting in groups. Sehun lets Jongin take his hand and lead him to the edge of the lake. It isn’t a place that most people go to, mostly because there are stupid rumours about a killer lose in the forest around. But to Sehun, this is the one place he feels safe. 

Lu Han is suddenly shouting something indistinguishable, there’s a bout of laughter from Jongdae and Sehun takes a seat in a rock, not caring at all that he’s wearing a suit and should take better care of it. Junmyeon is right there with him instantly, looking out of place just like him in a two piece, although his tie is loose around his neck. 

“If you need anything,” his hyung says quietly, staring out into the lake, “just call. Alright?”

Sehun nods. He’s been hearing the same thing from everyone he meets since yesterday, but he knows Junmyeon means it. Just like his friends all mean it when they tell him how sorry they are, and that they will always have his back.

“How crazy would it be,” Baekhyun starts to say, but is interrupted by Kyungsoo’s sharp, “Very.”

Baekhyun shoots him a dirty look and continues. “How crazy would it be if I suggested we jump into the lake?”

Protests ring around loudly, everyone giving a reason why it is a stupid idea. Baekhyun looks put out that they rejected him so easily, but it quickly turns to amazement when he spies Sehun stripping off his jacket, then kicking his shoes off and climbing the rocks to where the rope is. He seems to think for a moment and then takes the rest of his clothes off until he’s standing in an undershirt and his boxers and next thing they know his head is popping out of the water, shaking side to side to rid of the excess water and shouting at them to join him.

Everyone follows suit, ridding themselves of their suits and jumping in one after one. Sehun isn’t too happy when Jongin dunks his head under the water and keeps him there for a few seconds, and he makes sure to return the favour the second he gets a chance.

Yifan is floating in the water not too far from him, skinny arms making waves in the water as he moves slowly. Sehun swims as stealthily as possible to him and pushes down hard on his stomach, making his hyung flail and lose balance. Sehun finds himself in a headlock not three seconds later, but it’s worth it to make Yifan lose his composure.

Sehun is pulled in to play dumb games such as Marco Polo, but at least he forgets about what this day is supposed to be so that’s something. They only get out of the water when they’re hungry, and even then they can’t put their clothes back on without getting them soaked, so they lie down on the rocks and let the sun dry them. Yixing and Jongdae offer to go buy something to eat, and receive shouts of suggestions – orders – that they ignore as they drive away.

Sehun is more than content to stay splayed out like that, the comfortable weight of Baekhyun’s head on his shoulder and Minseok letting him use his leg as a pillow. He’s pretty sure Lu Han is arguing about one thing or another with Zitao in Chinese, but he can’t tell if it’s serious or not because they’ve always been a little like Tom and Jerry. Salvation arrives in the form of fried chicken and beer, and even if Junmyeon is reluctant to let him drink for the first time, Sehun is more than happy to accept the cold bottle from Jongdae.

They don’t get drunk – Junmyeon doesn’t let any of the maknaes drink more than two bottles each and the others don’t feel the need to. There’s a nice buzz in the air though, and Sehun lets himself soak it up, listening to his friends laugh and scream and play around. He’s lulled to a half-conscious state at sunset, but the sleepiness is ripped from him when headlights illuminate the lake.

It’s Chanyeol’s dad. Sehun can tell the moment he sees the car. Mr. Park looks relived when he sees them, but his eyes land on the cans of beer littered around them and he scowls, sighing tiredly. The sunlight is fading fast, and Sehun can’t help but notice how nice the lake looks in the semi-glow.

“Throw the cans away,” he tells them. Mr. Park gives Lu Han a garbage bag from the trunk of his car and sighs away. 

“Dad, I can explain,” Chanyeol says quickly. His dad glares at him with the force of a man who doesn’t want to hear it and Chanyeol shuts right up. 

“You will explain later,” he assures his son.

Mr. Park sweeps the ground with his eyes, and after he makes sure all twelve are accounted for, he says, “You get a free pass today, boys. But only because of the current situation. I’m not telling your parents, but don’t expect me to lie for you if they find out. Now let’s go home.”

He takes his son with him, and Sehun feels kind of bad when Chanyeol climbs into the car with hunched shoulders. But he doesn’t have time to worry too much because just thinking about facing his aunt right now does nothing but tie his stomach in knots. Baekhyun offers to take Chanyeol’s SUV home and Kyungsoo goes with him, while the others sort out carpooling. The ride home is quiet – Junmyeon drives and those in the car are all passed out, the moon up on the sky by now. 

His aunt is absolutely furious when he gets home. Sehun watches his friends drive away with a sudden sadness and forces himself to walk through the door to his house. His aunt is sitting in the reclining chair in the living room, an angry frown on her face. Sehun doesn’t have time to explain to her when she’s already screaming, demanding to know where he was and why he didn’t show to the burial.

Sehun brushes past her in order to get to his room – he doesn’t have the energy to deal with her. Except she catches the smell of beer on his clothes and that sets her off again, and Sehun isn’t even sure what she’s yelling about, he just knows he’s almost running up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut.

-

Sehun isn’t too surprised when his aunt tells him the next morning, coffee cup cradled in her hands and silk robe tied loosely around her waist, that he isn’t allowed to see his friends anymore. And it’s not like he cares what she says. He just grunts in response and shovels the rest of his cereal down his throat, then stands up and walks out the door, ignoring her calls of his name as he mounts his bike and pedals away.

He ends up at Lu Han’s place. They don’t live too far from each other, and the older boy has always made it very clear that Sehun is more than welcome there. Mrs. Han opens the door and gasps when she sees him there, throwing her arms around his body and whispering to him how sorry she is. She doesn’t comment on his absence at the burial Sehun knows she attended and directs him to Lu Han’s room.

There, he finds the Chinese boy is sprawled face down on his bed, snoring loudly. Sehun is aware no one is allowed on Lu Han’s bed but he figures he deserves a little consideration. Lu Han obviously doesn’t feel the same way, because as soon as Sehun takes a seat on the edge of the bed he’s kicking him away. 

“Hyung!” Sehun whines. Lu Han stops flailing and groans, scooting towards the wall and lifting the covers long enough for Sehun to slip under.

“This is the only time I’m allowing this,” Lu Han informs him. Sehun nods and closes his eyes.


	7. Coming Out

"hello?"

there's silence. a sniff. then, "hi."

chanyeol sits up in bed, alarmed, glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table to find it's barely past midnight. 

"baek? what's wrong?"

there's silence once more. chanyeol gets out of bed, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear while searching frantically for his shoes. 

"i..." baekhyun falters. chanyeol listens intently, his heart squeezing at the broken tone in his best friend's voice. "i told my parents. that i'm gay. bisexual, whatever."

"you still using the blanket term, huh?" chanyeol chuckles. he does it, too, so it's not like he can talk.

"yeah," at last, baekhyun giggles. "they want me out of the house by dawn."

baekhyun is crying before he can finish the sentence. chanyeol is already out the door, jogging to his car. he doesn't bother letting his parents know he's going out, they'll figure it out soon anyway.

"i'm on my way now," chanyeol tells him, backing out of his driveway.

"you don't have to," baekhyun protests, but the relief is obvious in the sigh he gives when chanyeol tells him to stop saying nonsense. "yeol?"

"hmm?"

"will you stay on the line with me? until you get here?"

"of course."

-

baekhyun climbs out his window, dressed in his sleeping attire. chanyeol is waiting for him at the bottom, arms spread in case he slips, but baekhyun lands safily on the ground with a tiny smile, the backpack on his back bouncing with the fall. chanyeol drops an arm to his side, extending the other for baekhyun to grab his hand. 

chanyeol smiles when baekhyun takes his hand, albeit he does so shyly, not meeting his eyes. he tugs the - slightly - older boy to his car, the way barely illuminated by the moonlight, hidden behind the tall trees in the residence.

"where are we going?" baekhyun asks when chanyeol misses his exit and instead keeps going forward. 

"we're getting you something to eat," chanyeol answers. "i know you. you told your parents over dinner, they most likely started yelling and you ended up going to your room without finishing your meal. am i right?"

"... shut up," baekhyun grumbles. chanyeol grabs his hand again and gives it a squeeze. baekhyun squeezes back. 

they purchase hamburgers and fries in the first drive-thru they find open and eat in the parking lot. baekhyun practically wolfs down his portion, and at least the tears stop rolling down his cheeks to give way to hunger. chanyeol is slower, handing the last of his fries to baekhyun when the shorter boy is done.

"what am i gonna do?" baekhyun whispers. they're back on the road, this time headed for chanyeol's house. 

"you're staying with me," chanyeol says, like it's obvious. and it is. "for as long as you need. you'll stay with me until we go to college and then we'll stick to our plan of rooming together."

"i can't stay that long in your house," baekhyun protests. "what will your parents think?"

"they'll think 'oh look, it's our non-biological child, sitting at our kitchen table like he has for the past seventeen years'."

chanyeol pretends like he doesn't see baekhyun crying a fresh batch of tears.

-

"park chanyeol, you explain to me right now - oh. hey baekhyunnie."

"hi mrs. park," baekhyun waves, sticking to chanyeol's back. "sorry to burst in like this and at this time, but i-"

"mom, baekhyun will be staying with us for a while," chanyeol says, pushing baekhyun up the stairs. "go to my room, you can borrow something of mine for school tomorrow and i have a spare toothbrush you can use. i'll be right there."

baekhyun does as he's told, too tired to argue with his stubborn giant. chanyeol waits for the door to his bedroom to shut before sighing, slumping against the wall. his mother raises an eyebrow in his direction, obviously waiting for an answer.

"he came out to his parents," chanyeol says. "they didn't take it very well."

"oh," mrs. park hums, uncrossing her arms. "well, you make sure he knows he's welcomed here."

"of course," chanyeol smiles, already climbing the stairs. 

baekhyun is on his bed, sitting cross-legged with the blanket draped over his knees. he's playing with the hem of his hoodie, eyes red and puffy. when he notices chanyeol, he spreads his arms in a silent request.

when chanyeol's mother comes in the next morning to wake them up, she finds the two are tangled together in a heap of limbs and blankets, looking very much like when they were little kids and had sleepovers. 

needless to say, she snaps multiple pictures before shaking their shoulders and announcing that breakfast is ready.

-

for many weeks, the two develop a comfortable routine. the first day of living with the parks, baekhyun's mother shows up in a fit of rage, demanding to know what kind of people would allow such a nuisance to live under their roof.

and since it wasn't enough to insult her own son, she turns to chanyeol, who is hiding the petrified boy behind his back and yells about how it's his fault, that he infected him. 

mr. park finally gets her to leave by calling the cops right in front of her. before getting in her car, however, she makes the driver set baekhyun's things on the driveway. then, she promises his piano will be delivered shortly and leaves.

the piano was delivered, alright. smashed beyond repair. baekhyun can't stand the sight, runnning upstairs and into chanyeol's bewildered arms. mr. park sighs, picking up what he can of the destroyed instrument and moving it to his home office, see if he can salvage anything.

-

at school, the news spread like wildfire. many of the students seem indifferent to baekhyun's sexuality, but many more find sick pleasure in mocking him, the recently-kicked-out-former-chaebol who is now living with his best friend, the son of a mechanic and a hair stylist.

chanyeol, like most of their friends, are in their school with a scholarship. baekhyun is one of the few in the gang that has enough money to afford attending, even after getting thrown out of the family will.

his parents really shouldn't have allowed him to own stocks in their company. jokes on them, then.

-

one night, with mr. and mrs. park out on a dinner date, chanyeol sets baekhyun on his lap and kisses him silly.

you would think that living under the same roof would grant them time to be together, but chanyeol's parents are always around and so they've had to keep their hands to themselves.

but tonight, chanyeol takes his time. he can finally hold baekhyun close, as close as possible to him, kiss his pretty lips and neck, make him forget all about his parents and his situation.

baekhyun goes willingly, slanting his lips with chanyeol's, gripping his arm tightly. chanyeol pours everything he's got into that kiss, every ounce of love he has for his best friend. 

"baek," chanyeol mouths into his jaw. "let me take care of you tonight."

baekhyun hasn't been the same since his parents disowned him. he doesn't send chanyeol flirty glances, he doesn't drop innuendos into every conversation and chanyeol knows he won't be able to top him tonight, too lost in his mind to coordinate. he wants to make him feel better, and he wishes this will help.

much later, with the two cuddled under the same blanket and baekhyun feeling too sore to move, chanyeol gives him a loving kiss and tells him to rest, promising to be right here when he wakes up. 

baekhyun sleeps better than he has in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write smut but it felt like it would ruin the feel of this chapter - the idea was to show how chanbaek work as bffs instead of fuck buddies (although i did hint at sex but you know)


	8. yet another gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert but not really for it so read at your own risk

_“bbh and his bitches” ___

___meanbyun _: so like__ _ _

_____meanbyun _: my birthday is coming up right__ _ _ _ _

_______meanbyun _: and I was thinking__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________meanbyun _: I still have some money left from my parents__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________meanbyun _: would you be down for a little weekend getaway?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ohshit _: wtf hyung you’re acting weird__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________.nini. _: he’s asking things nicely this isnt ok__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________kingpcy _: guys kindly stfu__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________kingpcy _: and sure thing baek what did you have in mind__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________daeman _: whipped__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________kingpcy _: literally fuck off__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________meanbyun _: remember that camping spot where u me n dae used to go when we were like 6__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________meanbyun _: we could take the trucks, buy tons of junk food and stay the weekend__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________meanbyun _: I have my fake id so i can get us some beer__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________ihatebbh _: why the fuck do you have your fake id didn’t you run away from home__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________$uho _: subtlety soo. Subtlety__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________meanbyun _: wow__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________meanbyun has changed his name to ksoocanfuckoff ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: anyway__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: are you guys in?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________kingpcy _: im in__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________kingpcy _: jd says hes in too__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________.nini. _: me and sehun are obviously down__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________lh7 _: me and minnie are in__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________daeman _: ill bring my laptop and we can watch it!!!!!!__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________kris _: is that the one with the clown?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: the one with the clown…__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________kingpcy _: pennywise sunbaenim doesnt deserve this slander__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________daeman _: ew man pennywise can fight me__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________kingpcy _: stop disrespecting the main dancer of all main dancers__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: i mean pennywise is still a better dancer than me__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________daeman _: then again thats not too hard__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: die__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________daeman _: me or penny__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: both__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: he killed Georgie either way so he can just suck my dick__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________$uho _: um spoiler alert much???__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: relax mom its literally the first scene__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________lay me down _: in a scale of one to ten__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________lay me down _: how scary is it?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________kingpcy _: ten…__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________kingpcy _: …times worse than you think__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: ok so we’re doing this??__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: oh man oh man yall are going to learn the wonders of the losers club__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________ksoocanfuckoff _: also reddie is real fight me__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kids from It are my new children


End file.
